Home
by Twilightaddict2007
Summary: Jasper has been hiding who he is form everyone, including himself, but his new relationship has brought him face to face with the reality of himself. He and his partner head home to his very religious family to share the news. Will they except him or shun him? More descript inside. Non cannon parring but ExB are together.
1. Chapter 1

This story is very loosely based on my family. I guess you could say I'm Bella. I've based the other characters after my own family. Though, my kids aren't grown. This is a dream I had one night and decided to expound on it. I don't know that the rating of M is really accurate, but I don't know where I'll go with the story.

It's not beta'd so excuse the typos.

"You okay?" Ben asked.

Jasper sighed and ran his left hand through his too long hair as his right gripped the steering wheel. "Yeah, I'm just a little nervous. I should've called and told them I was coming home and bringing a guest."

"Well, if they kick us out, I'll spring for a room," Ben joked trying to lighten the move. He knew today was huge for both of them.

"Alice, you have thirty minutes to finish up your school work before dance," Bella reminded her thirteen year old daughter."

"Okay, Mom!" Alice shouted back from her room. She finished getting her dance things ready then headed to the dinning room table to finish school. Most kids wouldn't like being homeschooled, but Alice knew nothing different. Her mom homes schooled her and her adopted siblings since they were small. Bella always told her it was because she couldn't part with them, but Rosalie (her older sister) had once told her that it was because Rose and Jasper had so many issues with school when they were small.

Bella kissed Alice's head. "I'm going to check the garden and the animals water. It's been hot today."

"Okay, I just have some math to finish up." Bella left for her task and Alice her schoolwork. She was totally wrapped up in her work that when the back door opened up she startled.

"Hey, sprite," Japser said with a grin.

Gasping, Alice jumped up and ran into her big brothers arms. "Oh, my gosh! You're home!" she squealed happily.

"Spring break. I thought I'd surprise everyone."

"Best surprise ever! You came just in time too, we're leaving in thirty minutes. I have dance."

Jasper knew that, he'd planned the timing perfectly. He thought if his mom was angry at least she'd have to leave so she could cool off a bit. She wasn't much of a yell-er, but she was when she was really angry.

"I'll be here when you get back. I'll just unpack and settle in."

"Sounds good." Alice paused listening. "Is Mom talking to herself?"

Jasper groaned. He didn't want his mom finding Ben in the car all alone. He stepped out on the porch as he encouraged Alice to finish school.

"Jasper, why didn't you tell me you were coming home?" she asked, happily as she walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"I wanted to surprise you." Ben had gotten out of the car but stayed leaning against it, giving mother and son a chance to reconnect.

"Well, it's a wonderful surprise. I'm taking Ali to dance in a few, but you two can make yourselves at home."

"Okay, first I need to tell you something." Jasper was sweating and nervous. Bella looked at him waiting. "Um, well. I brought Ben to meet you and Dad."

"Okay, why does that make you sweat?"

Jasper chuckled. "He's my boyfriend," he spit it out quickly then looked to the ground. He wasn't ashamed, but he was worried.

Bella reached out slowly and cupped his cheek. He looked up meeting her tender eyes, and her half smile. "Do you love him?" Jasper nodded. "Are you happy?" He nodded again. "Then you're dad and I will be happy. All we've ever wanted in this life is for our children to be happy." She kissed his cheek then turned to Ben motioning him closer. Once he was within touching distance she hugged him. Keeping him at arms length she asked, "Do your parents know?" He nodded. "Are they supportive?" He shook his head no. "I'm sorry to hear that. You take care of my Jazzy and you always have a place here." She gave him one last squeeze then headed for the door. "Get your stuff, boys." She called as she entered the house.

She entered the kitchen and washed her hands. "Ready?" She asked Alice.

"Um, almost. I have two problems left."

"Leave them. Go get dressed, so I can do your hair." Alice cleared her stuff up and did as she was told. The boys entered the house. "Shoes off. Jazz, you can put Ben's stuff in Rose's room. She went to Emmett's for Spring Break."

"Okay. My stuff..." he hedged.

She smirked. "In your room. Same rules as when Emmett's here. No couples room together, and no excessive PDA in front of your sister. She's a child."

"I understand." He chuckled, he kissed his mother's cheek then led Ben through the open concept ranch style house to his sisters bedroom.

Bella explained everything to Alice on the way to dance. Alice was the most expecting person, and even though she didn't understand, she loved her brother.

"Mom, PawPaw won't like it," Alice said.

"I know. We'll tell him and MawMaw after the boys leave. I don't want him saying anything to them and upsetting either of them."

"Yeah, what will Dad say?"

Bella sighed. "I think he'll be okay. We've talked about this before. I'll stay in the car so I can talk to him privately."

"Is it a sin?" Alice asked. Bella and Edward weren't overly religious, but they did attend the church where Edward's father, Carlisle, preached, and all their children, Jasper included went to a christian university.

"I don't know, honey. It doesn't matter though, all that matters is that we love and support him. Jesus loves all his children. It doesn't matter if they are wrong or right. If they sin or not. So I can only do the same."

"Makes since. I love Jazzy, Mommy. I don't want him to stop coming home."

"Neither do I."

"Do you think PawPaw would be mean?"

Bella cleared her throat. "No, My cousin, Angie is gay. He's never said anything to her about it."

"I know, but she doesn't bring her wife to family functions."

"Of her own choice. No one has ever told her not to, actually your great uncle Harry has encouraged her to bring her."

"Why won't she?"

"No clue." They pulled up to her dance studio and Alice jumped out, running to meet up with her friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Edward talked to Bella all the way home, he was a little in shock. He never considered the possibility of Jasper being gay. He'd dated several girls throughout his high school years. He'd even confessed to his dad that he and his last girl friend had sex together each losing their virginity. He wasn't angry or even upset, he was just shocked.

"You okay?" Bella asked after several minutes of silence.

Edward cleared his throat. He'd pulled over beside the river, on his way home, so they could talk. He looked out onto the water and sighed. "Yeah, I'm okay. They're at the house?"

"Yes."

"We'll I'll be home in fifteen. I wish he would've have told us he was coming home. I don't mind, but I feel a little ambushed."

"Yeah, I know. I think he was nervous. I'll be home in about an hour. I started the sauce for dinner, it's in the crockpot."

"Sounds good. Be careful. I love you."

"Love you too." They disconnected.

Edward went into the connivence store and grabbed a case of beer before heading home. It was a tradition with Jasper since he was seventeen. They'd drink a few beers out on the porch after dinner and talk. He figured with this big reveal his son would need a little liquid courage.

"Hey," Edward called as he entered the house. He sat the beer on the island. Jasper and Ben sat on the family room sofa watching a movie on Netflix.

"Hey, Dad." Jasper stood to greet his father. Edward hugged him then pulled back and moved to Ben.

He stuck his hand out. "I'm Edward, you must be Ben." They shook hands.

"Yes, sir. Good to meet you."

"You too. I'm going to shower, then start on dinner. Finish your movie." Edward started to walk off.

"Dad?" Jasper said, following him. They were in the formal living room right off the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Um, Ben …"

"I know. Mom called me. As long as your happy and he's good to you. I'll be fine."

"He is. Thanks." He hugged his dad tightly.

Edward chuckled. "Don't thank me for loving you."

"I'm not, it's just. I'm not your..."

"You are my son. I don't care who the egg and sperm donor were. You're just as much mine as Alice is."

"Right. Good. Well, I'll uh, put the beer up."

"Thanks. Ben can join us later." Edward winked then headed to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

"That went well," Ben said as he wrapped his arm around Jasper, who tensed slightly, but then relaxed.

"Yeah, I'm really surprised. I know my grandparents won't be as accepting. My grandpa was really strict on my dad. He wasn't allowed to date until college. He went to this really weirdly strict one; they didn't allow touching of any kind. They'll totally flip if I tell them who you really are. If you don't mind, I'd like to wait."

"That's fine, babe." He leaned over and kissed Jasper. It was poor timing because Edward had just walked into the room. He cleared his throat and the boys jumped apart.

"Sorry," Jasper mumbled.

"It's fine. You guys wanna help with dinner?" Edward asked. The boys nodded and joined him in the kitchen. Edward had them prep the salad, while he cooked the pasta and made up the garlic bread. It was Edward's late work day so they always had an easy dinner.

"So, Ben, where are you from?"

"I'm from Lynchburg actually. My Dad is a professor and my mom works in the elementary school."

"Do they know about Jasper?" Edward asked.

Ben sighed and nodded. "Yes, they think I'm brainwashing him."

Jasper snorted angrily. "It's not like you've turned all your roommates gay."

"Wait, you're roommates? Is that allowed?" Edward asked. His son was an adult and it was certainly his choice if he lived with his partner, but he couldn't believe a christian school would support living together without marriage.

"No, it's not. I moved out. We are in separate buildings now. The University doesn't allow couples to live together."

"Why would your parents think you brainwashed Jasper?" Edward asked, starting to wonder now himself.

"Because Jasper has only ever dated girls. He's in one of my dad's classes, he dated one of the girls in the same class."

Jasper put his knife down and faced his dad. "He's not brainwashing me. I've always felt like something was missing. I didn't know what. We just clicked and it made sense. I fought it for a long time, but the truth is I was only truly happy when we were hanging out." Ben smiled at his boyfriend. He loved it when Jasper stood up for himself, it rarely happened.

"I'm not accusing, Jazz. You need to understand this is a big shock. I'm not upset about it, I want you happy. I'm just surprised. No matter what, you are my son and I love you."

"Thanks. I love you too. Is mom upset? I expected her to be angry."

Edward chuckled. Jasper always expected Bella to be angry even though she hardly ever truly was. "No, she just wants you happy. We're both worried, but it's the same worry we have with Rose and Emmett. We don't want any of our children hurt, but it's apart of life no matter who you date."

"Yeah, I get that. I just don't want to feel uncomfortable or make anyone uncomfortable. Like earlier," Jasper said, blushing.

"I'm not gonna lie, it's different. I'm not exactly comfortable with seeing that, but I'm not comfortable seeing Rose kiss Emmett either. The rules stand for you as they do your sister. Bedroom door open if you're both in there, no lying on the bed, no major PDA in front of Alice. Holding hands, a small kiss, and cuddling are okay."

"Got it. Did mom tell Alice?"

"Yes, but we think we shouldn't tell your grandparents until after you leave," Edward told him.

"I agree. We talked about that." Jasper gestured between Ben and himself.

They finished dinner, and had just sat it on the table when Alice and Bella walked in, well Alice danced in. She had a wonderful class and was excited to tell everyone about her big news.

She ran over to her dad and hugged him. He pulled his youngest daughter into his lap and kissed her cheek. "Why all the energy? you're normally bet after class." He kissed her cheek.

"Daddy, I got picked for the competition tea m! I'm going to be a dancer like Rosie!"

"That's great, peaches. I'm so proud of you." She hugged him again then sat in her seat beside him.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" she announced excitedly to Ben.

He smiled warmly. "Hi, Alice. I've heard a lot about you."

"I know it was good things because I'm Jazzy's favorite. Aren't I?" She turned to her brother expectantly.

"Of course you are." Jasper winked. Edward cleared his throat then held each of his hands out to his children for grace. Jasper smiled at Ben taking his hand and sitting it between them on the table top. Bella smiled at the boys before closing her eyes and listening to her husbands prayer.

"Father, we're gathered together at the end of this day, we thank you for our many blessings. Lord, thank you for my beautiful wife, we're grateful for having our son home safely. Thank you for Alice and her accomplishments. We are so very proud of all of our children. Thank you for our new friend Ben. I pray you'll help him on his journey. Give his parents acceptance and love for their son even if they have no understanding. Lastly Lord, I thank you for this food you've given us. In your name, Amen."

The table was silent except for the sound of dinner being served, until Ben cleared his throat. He dabbed his eyes with his napkin. Jasper was instantly worried, placing his hand on Ben's thigh and giving it a squeeze. "Mr. Cullen, thank you for your prayer. I hope my parents will come around."

"I'm sure they will," Bella said, giving Ben's hand a squeeze.

"Have you always liked boys, Ben?"

"Alice!" Jasper, Edward, and Bella all shouted in unison.

Ben laughed. "It's okay. I've dated girls, but I think it was in an effort to be what my parents thought was normal. Then during my senior year of high school I met a guy. We hit it off and started dating."

"What happened?" she asked.

Ben shook his head with an smirk. He wiped his mouth then said, "Well, he lied. He told me he was nineteen, but he was really twenty-five. My father was through the roof. He forbad me for ever seeing him again. I honestly didn't want to, he'd lied. I'm not cool with that."

"How old are you, Ben?" Bella asked.

"I'm twenty, but I'm a freshman like Jasper. I graduated when I was nineteen. I turned 20 in September." He was nervous. He knew Jasper was a legal adult, but having his parents say no, could damage their relationship.

Bella sensing his nervousness patted his arms. "Twenty isn't' too old. Calm down." She chuckled.

"Good," Ben laughed nervously. The rest of dinner went without incident. They talked about life and laughed at some of Jasper and Ben's funny stories of college life. After dinner the family cleaned up the kitchen and dinning room then retreated to their separate activities. Alice and Bella went to check the garden and Edward offered the boys a beer and retreated to the front porch to relax.

"Have you ever had beer?" Edward asked Ben with a chuckle as the boy winced.

"Uh, no."

Jasper laughed and leaned over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek taking his beer. "I'll drink it, I haven't opened mine yet."

"Sorry, I guess I'm not a beer guy."

"Nah, don't apologize. Jazz spit it out the first sip he had. Granted he was ten." Edward laughed as he took a swig.

Jasper stood. "I'll go get you a pepsi."

"Since he's gone, I'll say this. I've said it to all of Rose's boyfriends so don't feel singled out. If you hurt my son, I'll burry in the woods. Believe me no one would ever find you."

Swallowing harshly Ben said, "I'd never intentionally hurt him. I love your son more than I can explain. I know we're just telling you, but we've been dating since before Thanksgiving. I'll do my best to do right by him."

"Good. All I needed to know."

Jasper came back out and handed Ben the soda. He looked curiously between his father and his boyfriend. "What happened?"

"Nothing," Ben answered too quickly.

"Dad?"

Edward spread his arms out on the back of the porch swing and raised his eyebrows with a smirk. "Nothing."

"Oh my God! You threatened to bury him in the woods, didn't you?"

"No clue what you are talking about," Edward smiled.

"God, you are such a Neanderthal."

Edward laughed. "No, I just love my son."

"I'm not Rose or Alice, I can take care of myself."

"Doesn't matter, you are still my baby boy. I'll always look out for your best interest. You shouldn't worry though, I like Ben. I can tell you guys are good for each other." He finished off his beer, ruffled his son's hair and headed over to his wife and daughter to help them gather some vegetables.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that evening after Jasper had read to his sister, like he did when she was young, he peaked in on his boyfriend. Ben sat in the middle of his sister's bed, studying. "Hey, I don't think you're supposed to be in here."

Jasper shrugged. He climbed up on the bed and took the book from Ben and slowly crawled over him until he was lying completely on top, their fronts pushing against the other. "My dad's already snoring and my mom said I could say good night."

Ben chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jasper. "I doubt this is what she had in mind."

"So, are you objecting?"

"No." He leaned up and kissed Jasper. "Never." They kissed deeply for several minutes, both feeling the other stir between them. "I want to feel you. I've missed you so much."

"Me too, but we'll have to wait until my mom is asleep. I don't think she could handle walking in on that."

"Yeah. Don't go yet." Ben seemed suddenly unsure of himself.

Jasper rolled over and pulled Ben to sit back up. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just … your family is great. Mine won't even let me talk about being gay. I mean, if I mention you at all, I'm fussed at, or accused of brainwashing you. Sometimes I wonder if I really did."

"What? Ben, that's insane. I kissed you first. I started all of this. You are not brainwashing me." Jasper was trying hard not to get angry, but they'd talked about this before. He thought it was settled.

"But you were into girls," Ben reminded him.

"So. I'm bi. I like girls and guys. Is that wrong?" Jasper asked. He'd never admitted to actually liking both before.

Ben looked at him for a moment in confusion and realization. "I never thought about that before. It makes so much more sense now. I've seen you checking girls out; it made me think I really was brainwashing you. I should have realized."

"I should have said something. Sorry you had to see that." He laughed.

"Not sorry you did it?" Ben asked, though he didn't really care. He'd done the same with other guys, he thought it was pretty normal.

"Uh, not really. You mad?" Ben shook his head. "Good."

"Do you want to be with a girl?"

"No, I'm with you."

Ben shook his head. "No, I mean. Does being bi, for you, mean that you want to be with a guy and a girl, at the same time. I mean not sexually really … or it could be … I just mean, date at the same time."

"I've never thought about it. I don't know. I think right now, I just want to be with you. I've never met a girl I feel as strongly for as you."

"Okay. If you change your mind. I can be open. I don't really want to have sex with a girl, but if that's what you wanted, I'd be okay with it. I'd do that for you."

Jasper shook his head with a growl. "I don't want to share!" He lunged forward tackling Ben to the bed, laughing as he tickled him. Ben squealed, trying desperately to get away.

Bella, smiled as she watched the two from the door. She'd caught the tail end of their conversation and felt it was time she let her son in on a secret. She cleared her throat and knocked on the open door.

"Oh, shit," Jasper mumbled. Sitting up he smoothed his clothes and ran a hand through his hair. "I can explain."

Bella shook her head. She shut the door and walked over to sit on the end of the bed. "No, need. I wasn't eavesdropping, but I did hear what you said. Thin walls." She pointed to the wall as to explain.

"Oh … Mom …" Jasper started.

"No, it's okay. Jasper, I want to explain something to you. I know that this has been a big step for you, telling us, and admitting to Ben you're bi, but I want you to know you can always come to me. I do understand, to a point. Whither you believe it or not, I'm very open minded. Writers have to be."

"Writer?"

"Yes, I'm an author. I have been since before you were born. I started with fanfiction, then moved on to original work. I've made some money doing it, but I mostly just did it as a release when you kids drove me nuts." Bella giggled. Jasper and Ben chuckled as well.

"What type of books did you write?" Ben asked. He sat up crossing his legs.

Bella blushed but said, "Um, erotica?" It came out as a question.

"Mom! Really? Oh, man I want to read it," Jasper said with a huge smile.

Bella gasped. "No!" Then laughed. "Fine, read it if you want, but I suggest you start with The Sophie Parker Series."

"All right. Is it under your name?" Jasper pulled up Amazon on his phone ready to look for her. Bella put her hand over the phone.

"You don't have to buy it. I'll give you a copy. I'll be right back." She left the room to retrieve her book. She never thought she'd tell anyone let alone her son, but maybe reading the three way relationship between two guys and a girl would make him more at ease, knowing she'd written it. It could be a huge mistake, but she was letting someone else into her world. She had faith it was the right thing to do.

She returned to the room with the book and handed it over. It was pretty thick at five hundred pages. "It was originally a three part story, but I had it put into one book. I'm not saying that I personal believe as my characters do, but I want you to feel comfortable talking to me. Please don't tell anyone I wrote it."

"Does Dad know?"

"Yes, but he's never read it. He has no desire to know anything that's in that book, he just knows it's smut." She giggled.

"We'll keep it to ourselves. I can't believe you write erotica," Jasper laughed.

"We'll that book is paying for yours and your sisters college, so love it." She winked. She got up from the bed and kissed Jasper and Ben's cheeks. "I love you, punk."

"Love you too, Mom." She began to walk out of the door then turned back. "I'm not giving you a curfew, but as long as this door stays open you can stay."

"We'll just read," he winked back causing his mom to laugh.

"Sure you will. Just like your dad and I just read in his room when he lived at home."

"EWWW! don't put those thoughts in my head!" Bella laughed as she pulled the door to. She peeked in on a sleeping Alice, then went to her own room.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Bella and Edward were up getting breakfast ready. Bella checked in on the boys to find them boy asleep on top of the covers. Jasper with the book open against she chest, and Ben curled beside him. She felt rather than heard Edward lean against her back.

"I had a feeling he'd sneak in here."

Bella turned and pushed Edward back, only after taking a quick picture. They looked adorable to her. "They were reading when I went to bed. They obviously feel asleep."

"I know. At least they're fully clothed. I think I'm still scarred from walking in on Rose and Emmett. I thought my ass was hairy." He laughed loudly.

Bella giggled and slapped his bicep. "Hush. Lets take our coffee outside. Breakfast can wait for a little while."

Jasper breathed in deeply as he woke up, he wasn't particularly comfortable, but he remembered falling asleep in his sister's room with Ben. He looked around to see the door was now closed and smiled. He knew his mom had peeked in, he was glad she'd given them a little privacy. He leaned down and kissed Ben's forehead. "Sleepyhead, wake up."

"I am awake," Ben mumbled into Jasper's shirt. He groaned and rolled over. "What time is it?"

Jasper pulled his phone from his pocket. "Almost ten."

"Seriously? I'm surprised your dad hasn't come and kicked my ass for corrupting you."

"I snuck in here, remember. Besides, I'm sure they're gone anyway, or at the very least outside. They rarely stay in on nice days. Unless they're cleaning or canning."

"Your parents are kind of hippies aren't they." Ben chuckled.

Jasper shoved him playfully. "No, they are naturalist, and not even that extreme."

"Yeah, but you grew up unvaccinated, saw a chiropractor instead of a doctor, and couldn't eat junk food."

"So. I'm healthy as a horse. I saw a doctor if I was really sick. My mom doesn't go to the doctor unless there's a reason. They don't always solve the problem, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I'm cool with how you believe."

Jasper pulled back on the panic that always gathered when someone questioned how he was raised. He loved that his parents cared enough about his health to be sure they ate well, and weren't pumped with artificial chemicals. "Thanks. So, we going to finish this or find something else to do?" Jasper asked, waving the book at Ben.

"I think we should socialize with your parents. I'm assuming you're going to want to see your grandparents sometime too."

"Yeah, let's get dressed and see what's going on," Jasper agreed. He gave been a quick kiss then headed back to his room.

His little sister was sitting on the couch watching TV as he pulled the door shut quietly she giggled and sang, "Busted!"

"You got me." He rolled his eyes. "Mom knew I was in there."

Alice smiled. "Sure she did."

"She did," he insisted.

"Whatever, Mom and Dad are picking veggies and helping Pops with something. They said to come over after you guys get ready. Maw's fixing a late brunch."

"Okay, I just need a quick shower." He knocked softly on Ben's door just to be sure he was dressed and didn't flash Alice.

Ben opened the door seconds later. "Yeah?"

"Do you need the shower?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll take one tonight, go ahead." Jasper nodded then headed to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

What time are the kids coming down?" Carlisle asked Edward.

Edward tossed some squash into the near by basket. "Alice texted and said, in about ten minutes. Jazz is in the shower."

"Why'd this friend of his come here instead of his house?"

"He's from the same town the schools in, he wanted to spend spring break away. He's a nice kid. His parents are teachers at the day school and university."

"Jasper talk any more about finding his bio mom?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed and sat down the basket he was carrying. "Not yet. Rose told him she didn't really mention him when they met. He's hurt."

"Understandable. Is Rose going to see her again?"

"Nope, egg donor was furious we changed her name. Rose told her it wasn't any of her business. She refused to call her Rosalie, so Rose left."

"That woman is nuts. I don't care what my kid is called, I'd still want to be in their life."

"Rose, said she thought she was on drugs. She looked awful."

"That whole situation is sad." Edward nodded in agreement.

"It is. I'm glad Alice never has to go through any of that."

"Here here," Carlisle agreed before going back to his gardening.

"Hey, Dad, Pops," Jasper said cheerfully, giving his grandfather a hug.

Carlisle kissed his grandsons forehead and smiled. "So good to have you home. Introduce me to you friend."

"Pops, this is Ben, Ben my Grandpa Carlisle."

The two shook hands. "Good to met you, Ben."

"You too, sir."

"Food's ready," Bella called from the porch.

"Hi, Pops," Alice chirped as she circled his waist with her arms. He kissed her head.

"Hey, sweetheart. Maw tells me you've made the competition team."

Excited Alice jumped up and down. "Yep, I can't wait. It's going to be awesome." The group headed inside to eat their meal.

The day went pretty smoothly, Carlisle drove Ben and Jasper around the farm showing the newcomer all there was to see. It was overall a great day.

Later that night they all sat around the camp fire swapping tales about growing up on the farm. "One time, when Alice was about three Jasper, who was nine, had the brilliant idea of letting her ride on the front of his bike as he sped down the hill from our house to my parents. He went so fast he flipped the bike sending both of them rolling down the hill. Alice broke her arm and Jasper his leg."

"I bet you were in trouble for a long time," Ben laughed.

Jasper sighed. "They gave my bike away, and I had to slop the pigs for a month, with the cast on."

Edward chuckled. "It may have been a bit extreme looking back on it, but you were never careful enough with her."

"He still isn't," Alice chirped. "Last time he was home he took me dirt bike riding after you told him not to."

"Alice! Last time I take you anywhere!" Jasper grumbled.

"You better be glad she didn't get hurt. I outa tan your hide right here," Edward fussed.

"I'm fine, Daddy," Alice soothed.

Edward glared at his youngest daughter. "Never again, young lady."

"I won't. Promise." She crossed her heart with her finger. Bella rolled her eyes, she knew Alice had her father wrapped around her finger.

Edward leaned over and kissed her head. "For some reason I don't feel relieved." Everyone chuckled.

"How long are you staying, Jasper? Esme asked.

"We'll probably leave Sunday after lunch. Classes start Monday morning." Silence lapsed as insects grew louder. Jasper yawned loudly, making Ben and Alice giggle.

"Stay up to late?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, I fell asleep reading. I seem to do that a lot since going to college. I think I'm going to call it a night," Jasper said standing.

"It is late, we should all probably go. Thanks for dinner, Esme. It was wonderful as always," Bella said. She kissed her mother-in-law and hugged her father-in-law. Edward hugged and kissed his parents then took his wife's hand as the five of them headed for the side by side ATV.

**AN:** So how this story is similar to my own life? It's not. LOL! jk I'm in my mid 30's Edward and Bella are late 40's. My husband and I have three kids, girl, boy, girl all under 10. The older two are 1/2 siblings and adopted. The youngest is our surprise baby, biologically ours. We are in the process of moving to my parents farm, building a house. Carlisle is modeled after my dad, but in the story he's Edward's dad. He's a fundamentalist pastor. We live naturally as possible, no chemicals, dyes, or prescription meds when can be avoided. Just trying to reduce toxins on our bodies when possible. We will be planting a huge ass garden once our house is built, we have chickens, and other farm type animals. My oldest daughter is in dance and once baby girl is old enough will start. Son is in karate. Jasper also took Karate, but I don't think that's come up so far. We homeschool. It will probably come up more as Rose enters the picture, but the reason we homeschool is because our Rose had a lot of trauma and anxiety when she first came to us. So, it was suggested we do homebound, or homeschool. Homebound is through the public school. I wanted more freedom to choose her studies so we choose homeschool. My Jasper would be labeled with ADHD if he were in regular school, so I keep him home so if he wants to say his ABC's while doing jumping jacks or hop in place as he reads he can. He isn't ADHD he's just a boy who can't sit still. That's pretty normal. :) Not that it matters, but I do have a degree in Elementary Education, not that it's helped in homeschooling. It's a whole different ball game. LOL!

My idea for this story: I had a dream one night that my son came home from college with his boyfriend. The first part of the story is my dream. The rest is where the characters have led me. I like to preplan. Meaning, I think of different types of situations i could be in during my life and try to come up with a reasonable response. It's proved helpful in the past, but sometimes in the heat of the moment things happen you didn't really for see. That being said, in my extended family there are homosexuals, and we don't treat them any different than anyone else. If one day my kids tell me they are, then I feel like this is how I'd react. When my cousin, who is as close to me as a sister told me she was a lesbian. I asked her when I could meet her girlfriend, and that I already knew. Sometimes you just can't hide who you are, even if you try. Lots of people in my very religious family don't like that she's seeing a woman, but not one person has ever treated her differently or fussed at her over it. We love her and anyone else just the same.

It bothers me that some christians can't treat people with respect. No matter who they are. Christian means Christ like, and I have never read of Christ treating anyone like trash. But I'm not getting into a religious debate. I'm not perfect, I don't go to church as I should, I don't do a lot of things I should, but I do treat others with respect, and I love my family no matter who they are or what they do. :)

Thanks for reading! I'll post more in a few hours, hopefully. My Alice, needs to be nursed, and she doesn't like to be kept waiting for her milkies. LOL N


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Alice woke up extra early she snuck to her brother's room, opening the door quietly, but he wasn't there. So she snuck to Rosalie's room finding him and his boyfriend on the bed asleep. She creeped over to them and jumped on top of them; like she'd planned to do when sneaking into Jasper's room.

"Umf, Alice!" Jasper yelped.

"What the …" Ben mumbled at the same time.

Jasper sat up, grabbing his tiny little sister pulling her down beside him. "Mommy and Daddy are going to be mad," she sang at him quietly.

"Shh, go back to sleep, sprite." She snuggled close to her brother. Ben's arm draped across Jasper's chest until he felt Alice's arm. He gave her a little pat then fell back to sleep.

Alice giggled. "Why do you like boys?" she asked her brother more seriously.

"Hmm, I like girls too."

"So why don't you just date girls?"

Jasper rolled towards her so he could see her a little better. Ben rolled over to his side, seemingly still asleep, but Jasper knew he was giving them a touch of privacy. "I don't really know how to explain it for you to understand, but I date whomever I feel a connection with. It isn't about gender."

"But Paw preaches it's wrong. A sin. I don't want you to go to hell." Alice's voice dropped low and her lip quivered. Jasper hugged her tight.

"I won't go to hell, Alice. The Bible says, 'For God so loved the world, that he gave his only begotten Son, that whosoever believeth in him should not perish, but have everlasting life. For God sent not his Son into the world to condemn the world; but that the world through him might be that believeth on him is not condemned:but he that believeth not is condemned already, because he hath not believed in the name of the only begotten Son of God. John 3:16-18' It doesn't say, except for a bisexual, or lesbian, or gay man. It says whosoever. I know what Paw preaches, and it may be against the Bible for me to love Ben …" He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. His little sister was the world to him. He never wanted to jeopardize their relationship, but he couldn't deny who he is any longer. "I just don't know. So many preachers … religions pick and choose what to believe out of the Bible. All I know is that I love God. I believe in him, I believe that if I ask him to take me to heaven and forgive my sins he will. He didn't have exceptions. He just said whosoever. I think that includes me."

Alice reached up and wiped a tear from his cheek. "It does, bubby. It does. It has to. I love you." She hugged him tight. Jasper wiped his eyes, and smiled softly at his parents who were standing in the doorway.

"Alice, honey, why don't you get dressed and we'll all go out for breakfast." Edward offered. "I'll give you two a few minutes, but I better not find you in here again. Gay or straight staying in the same room and not being married is not a good example to your sister."

"Yes, sir. Won't happen again," Jasper promised. Edward nodded and closed the door.

Ben sat up and rubbed Jasper's back as he hunched over the side of the bed resting his elbows on his knees. "Are you crying?" Ben asked softly, his voice full of concern. Jasper didn't answer. "Oh, baby." He moved to his boyfriends side and pulled him into his arms, hugging him tight.

After a few minutes Jasper whispered, "I don't know what I'll do if she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you. There was nothing she said that made me think she hated you. She's a curious little girl, that's all."

Jasper pulled back and wiped his eyes with his finger tips. "Gah, this is so hard. I mean, I never thought it would be easy to tell your conservative christian family you're gay or bi or whatever, but the reality is so much harder."

"At least your parents accept you, us, mine don't." Ben stood, grabbing his suitcase to pull out his clothes.

"I'm sorry. I honestly thought they were going to disown me. I think I've worried myself to the point of an ulcer." He rubbed his uneasy stomach.

"Yeah, I get it, but at least now you don't have to worry. You should get dressed. I don't think your parents want to see you come out of here in your boxers."

Jasper looked down at himself. He stood grabbing his pants from the floor and pulling them on. He looked around for his shirt but couldn't seem to find it. Ben smiled and handed it to him. They hadn't had sex, but things had gotten slightly heated. They'd actually never had sex with each other. They weren't ready for that step. Both believed you should love the person, and the timing should be right. They weren't waiting for marriage, but they were waiting nonetheless.

"I'm going to jump in the shower really quick. Do you need to shower?" Jasper asked.

"No, I showered last night after you fell asleep." Jasper nodded then headed to get ready.


	8. Chapter 8

The family headed to a local spot that served the best breakfast in the county. It was Jasper's favorite place to eat. "Hey, there Cullens!" Angela greeted as they entered the establishment.

"Hey, Angie," Bella responded to her friend.

"Your normal table is open." She thumbed behind her leading the way. "Oh, you're new. I'm Angie Weber, and you are?"

"Ben Chenney." He stuck his hand out to shake hers.

"Well, cutie it's nice to meet you. What can I get you to drink?" Angie flirted. Jasper normally thought nothing of her teasing, she had always treated his father the same way, but for some reason this spiked his jealously.

"He's taken, Ange," Jasper mumbled.

Angie cocked her head to the side and studied the pair. "I meant nothing by it, Jazz. How long you two been dating?" she asked.

Ben blushed. Jasper cleared his throat and sat forward a bit in his chair. "Um, about a six months." He hadn't told his parents the exact time, so he wasn't surprised by their shocked looks.

"Wow, congrats you two. So what can I get ya?" She took their orders then left them be.

"Sorry, I didn't tell you guys before. I just … this has been kind of stressful for me. For months I've been afraid to tell you, it's made me physically ill." Bella put her hand over his an squeezed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I know how tough it is to make big announcements, especially when you think your parents will be disappointed. We may be surprised, Jasper, but we aren't disappointed or upset. We are proud of you. Proud you're our son. That will never change," his mother told him softly.

"Thanks, Mom."

"So, why don't we talk about what we'll be doing the rest of the week. Dad has work tomorrow, but I'm free if you guys want to do something."

"I wanna go swimming," Alice answered excitedly. Of course, everything she did was excited.

"That sounds fun," Jasper agreed.

"We'd have to go to the indoor pool. The outdoor doesn't open until June," Bella reminded. They all agreed, and before they knew it breakfast was over and they headed back home.

The rest of the week past quickly, but lazily. The boys mostly stayed around the house with Alice. Though, often wondered around the woods that surrounded Jasper's childhood home. They held hands and kissed often, but never let anything progress too far, though the week had brought them closer, strengthened their relationship. Jasper's families acceptance helped him accept himself for who he was.

Before they realized it was Sunday night and Jasper and Ben were on there way back to college.

"Mom, I'll be home in two months." He chuckled as he hugged his weeping mother.

She swatted him playfully and hugged him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much. You know you're my favorite she whispered." Jasper nodded. She'd always told each of her kids they were her favorite and even though they all knew she did this, they all still loved to hear it.


	9. Chapter 9

"Hey," Bella said softly as she ran her hand over Edward's shoulders and down his arms from behind him as he sat at the kitchen Island. "What're you doing?"

"Working on my route reports, and store layouts."

"For vacation?"

"Yeah. Can you get me something to drink?" Edward asked, kissing her cheek as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Sure. Water?" He nodded. "So, what are the plans for your week off?"

"Nothing much. I told Dad I'd help him do a few things. I thought we could take Alice somewhere overnight. What's she studying in History or Science?"

"Um, Science-Botany and History-Ancient Times, we could do a museum and a botanical garden."

"We can just head to Tennessee, go to the zoo then Gatlinburg," Edward suggested.

Bella sighed. "Can we go to the beach. We've been to Tennessee so many times. I'd rather do something different."

"We'll think of something. I need to get this finished up then go to bed. Did Jasper make it back okay?"

"Yeah, he called a little while ago. Are you going to tell your parents?"

"I did. I told Dad this evening when we were talking. He's disappointed, but said as long as they act the way they did this past week he won't say anything."

"I can't really see him sticking to that. He'll feel obligated to talk to him." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I told him if he ever did to be sure no to say anything that would make him leave and not come back. I know he's an adult now and says he has no interest in his birth family, but it worries me."

"Me too. I'm so glad Alice will never have to go through anything like Rose and Jazz have."

Edward pulled her into his arms. "Me too." They kissed for a few minutes before heading to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Not everything is rosy, but there shouldn't been too much drama. That being said, if you have an idea you'd like to see in the story let me know. I'm open to suggestions.

Weeks after being back at school Jasper and Ben faced a new challenge. Before now the school had not taken a stand on homosexuality, choosing to ignore the topic since it wasn't a big issue on their campus. However, now after several same sex couples have been discovered have they taken a stand. Not one that benefited Jasper or Ben. Obviously being a christian university they'd chosen to stand by the few verses in the Bible that condemn the act of same sex couple, therefore if any person is in such a relationship they are to end it or leave the school. They offered no refunds for monies paid, but did offered not to penalize anyone who withdrawals with fines. They also allowed everyone to finish out the year if they choose.

Ben sighed as he sat on Jasper's bed. "What do you want to do? My dad wants me to break up with you."

Jasper snorted. "What do you want Ben? Be honest."

"I want to be with you. I love you, Jasper."

"I sense a but," Jasper grimaced.

Ben shook his head. "I don't want to lose you or my family. I've been at this school since kindergarten. I don't know what the right choice is."

"I can't answer that for you."

"What do you want?"

"I'm packing. I thought it was clear," Jasper said motioning to the suitcase he was filling.

Ben growled and scrubbed his face. "It's so easy for you. You don't have family here."

Jasper stopped, putting down the shirt he was folding, he knelt down in front of Ben, resting his palms on his knees. "Hey, look at me." Ben reluctantly looked down at Jasper's upturned face. "You're right. I don't have family here. So, you stay for the summer and decide. They were nice enough to let me finish out the school year and give me my credits earned. I'll go home; I'll be there when you decide. If you decide to stay, then no hard feelings. I love you, but I won't stand in your way or come between you and your family."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You're not. Even if you stay I'll just be a phone call away."

"I can't ask you to wait for me."

"We can be friends, Ben." Jasper stood up. If he were being honest with himself he'd say how hurt he was by Ben's lack of commitment, but as his mother reminded him he was nineteen, he had all the time in the world for a relationship. He needed to finish college and get a job. He was determined not to go the way of his birth family. He was a Cullen and he'd live up to that name."

"So you're okay with not being with me?" Ben asked hurt and confusion lacing his voice.

"No, not okay, but you have to do what's best for you. I'm nineteen you're twenty-one, we're barely old enough to be on our own. We don't have to make life altering decisions right now."

"Yes, we do. We have to either stay together or break-up. That's life altering."

"That's not what I meant. I just meant that we don't have to make the choice right now. We can take the summer. Think about what we want for ourselves and together. I have to go to college and since I can't go here, I'm going to live at home and go locally. I know I'm not showing it, but this is devastating to me. I've wanted to come here since I was a kid. My mom wanted us to attend here. Rose is off at Juilliard, and now I'm leaving. I feel like I've disappointed her. I mean, I know she's proud of me, but because of who I am I can't attend here any longer. I can't be with you. It's … my heart hurts, Ben." Jasper's eyes filled with tears he tried to blink them away but as soon as Ben's arms encircled him he lost control. He'd tried so hard to be indifferent.

"Shh, I'm here. I'm not giving up on us, Jazz. I love you. I've never felt this way for anyone else. I want to be with you. I just need time to make sure I'm making the right choice." They held each other for a long time as the both cried. After a time, when they'd both dried their eyes, they pulled apart. Ben ran his hands through Jasper's hair and pulled him close for a kiss. Just as he was about to deepen said kiss, Jasper's roommate burst through the door.

"Shit! Jasper?"

Jasper stared at him for a minute. He couldn't help sucking his bottom lip into his mouth as he savored the last remnants of Ben's kiss. "Sorry, Mike. I didn't realize you'd be back until I was gone."

"Yeah, well I am. I can't wait until this campus is cleared of all you sodomites." Mike huffed as he jerked his bag off the back of his desk chair. He stormed out of the room, but before shutting the door he said, "Make sure you two fagots are out of my room by the time I get back." He slammed the door.

Jasper sighed. He leaned over the side of the bed with his arms on his knees. He took several deep calming breaths. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he peered over to Ben.

Ben shrugged. "It's not your fault. He's always been an ass."

"Still, he shouldn't have said that."

"Jazz, no matter how accepted we may be in American society there's always going to be some who are prejudice."

"I know. Let's get my stuff to my car. I just wanna get out of here." Ben looked so heartbroken. Jasper grabbed his hand and squeezed. "Out of here, not away from you." Ben nodded, looking slightly mollified. After a tearful goodbye Jasper headed home. It only took him a few hours, but as soon as he had the car in park, at his house, he rested his head on the steering wheel and let all his emotions go.


	11. Chapter 11

Edward pulled in the driveway smiling as he saw his son's car. He was glad he was finally at home, and even though he was bothered by the choices Jasper had to make, he was thankful that at least he was healthy and home.

"Jazz?" Edward said as he opened the door. He noticed the tears on his son's face and pulled him from the car. "Are you okay?Are you hurt?"

"Just my heart," Jasper mumbled. Edward frowned and pulled him into his arms. Jasper broke out into a new round of tears.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked as she came down the back steps. She rubbed her son's back. "Jazz?"

He pulled back form his father. "Sorry, I'm fine now."

"Oh, honey. It's okay to cry. Did you guys breakup?" she asked.

"No, but I feel like we might as well have. He doesn't want to leave the school. I understand, but he's denying who he is now. I love him, but I don't think we can be together if he can't be true to himself."

"You deserve the best, Jasper. I'm not saying Ben isn't, but right now he can't be what you need him to be. Growing up is hard and sometimes making the right choices is even harder. I think this summer you should just relax and think about what you want in life."

"Yeah," Jasper said as he nodded his head. He knew his mother was right. He needed to figure out what he wanted with his life without Ben. Though he knew if Ben wanted him he'd happily agree.


	12. Chapter 12

Rose bound up the porch steps and inside her childhood home. She was unbelievably happy to be home. She loved New York and all the buzz of the city, but she missed the country and her family immensely. "Hello?" she called from the kitchen. "Anyone home?"

"Yeah, be right out!" Jasper yelled from his room. He threw on his clothes and ran out to greet his sister. He scooped her up in and hug and spun her around. "I'm so glad you're back."

Rose hugged him just as tightly. "Me too. I think you've grown since I last saw you."

"Two inches," Jasper said proudly. He'd finally reached six feet and was dang proud of it.

Rose smiled. "Where's everyone?"

"Mom and Alice are at the store; Dad's at work. How long can you stay?"

Rose sat down at the kitchen island with a bottle of water. "The rest of the summer. What are your plans?"

"I applied for a couple of local colleges. I guess I'll just hang out around here. I told Paw I'd help him with some odd jobs he has."

"Has he said anything to you about Ben since you've been home?" Rose asked.

Jasper laughed humorlessly. "Yeah, I figured he'd quote some scriptures and be done, but he really went at it. He basically made me doubt I was even saved."

"Isn't that what all good Baptist preachers do?" Rose said with a smile. "Did he put you on the _straight_ and narrow?"

"Nope, still love Ben. I know our relationship is unsure right now, but I talked to him last night. I think he's actually considering moving up here. Mom even said he could live with us, if we stayed in separate rooms and behaved ourselves."

Rose grabbed and apple and bit into it. "And can you do that?"

"Of course I can. I'm not a sexual deviant. We haven't even had sex yet."

"Really?" Rose was genuinely surprised.

Jasper blushed and ran his ran through his hair. "Yeah, I don't take that lightly. The only person I've had sex with is Emily, and we were together for a while. I don't think I'm ready for … you know …"

"Butt sex?" Rose said with a smirk.

"Yeah," Jasper huffed a laugh. "Butt sex."

"Oh, it's not so bad. I'm sure Emmett could talk you through it." She winked.

Jasper gagged. "Ewwww! I do not want to know that my sister's boyfriend is giving it to her in the ass!"

"I never said I was the receiver." She pushed away from the island and headed outside to get her bags.

Jasper stood watching her leave, dumbfounded.


	13. Chapter 13

Quick announcement. Sorry, I haven't updated like I had planned. I've been trying to move and things aren't move as fast as what I'd like. This week we are supposed to make the finally transfer to our new place. I plan to update more after we're settled. It might take me a week or two. I homeschool, and I have to get my kids going on their work. LOL

Happy Reading.

Ben sat on his bed staring at a picture of Jasper and himself. He felt so torn and lost. He loved his family even though they didn't accept his choices. He was afraid if he left to attend college with Jasper, they'd disown him. Not to mention what happens if they were to break up. Would his parents take him back? He didn't realize he was crying until a tear splashed the picture. He quickly wiped it away. "Benny?" the quiet voice of his younger sister sounded at his door.

"Yeah?" he responded wiping his eyes and looking up at her. She would be starting college in the fall.

"I know Dad said we aren't to talk about Jasper, but if you miss him so much why don't you just go visit him?"

"We said we'd take the summer to decide if we should be together. I don't want to crowd him or force him into a decision."

"What do you want?" she asked as she sat down beside him.

"Him." Ben's eyes returned to the picture, he traced Jasper's face with his finger.

His sister wrapped her arms around his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Then go with your heart."

"But what if we break up and Mom and Dad won't let me come home?"

"They wouldn't do that. Life is so short, Benny. Hold on to what you love, you never know when it'll be gone." He wrapped his arms around his sister and kissed her head.

"I'm so sorry, Penny." He felt her warm tears soak through his shirt. "He was a good guy."

"I know. He would have told you to go for it."

Ben chuckled. "Yeah, he never did anything half way. Did he?" They separated but stayed close.

"No, he didn't. Even in death he was doing what he loved."

Ben smiled remembering their friend. Penny and Josh had grown up together from birth. Josh had found out two summers ago he had cancer, but it never stopped him from doing the things he loved. He and Penny had wanted a life together. They'd known since they were kids. They knew one day they'd marry and have a family, but fate saw differently. Now his sister was in pain, having lost her true love so young, before either of them could really live. Ben knew what he had to do. He kissed his sister's head, grabbed his duffle, and threw it on the bed.


End file.
